


Turning of the Clock

by pairatime



Category: Band of Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant is having troubles sleeping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning of the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> 2dozenowies: Sleep Disorder

Day

“Why are you so tired Sergeant?” Speirs asked as he placed a cup of coffee in front of Grant who had his hand lying on his arms.

“I didn’t get much sleep last night Sir.” Grant said as he turned his head to look at the cup. 

“And why is that Sergeant? I’m not keeping you up to late am I?” Speirs asked as he watched the other man.

Grant looked up at Speirs lifting his upper body, “No Sir, I just can’t seem to stay asleep at night, Sir.” Grant said before picking up the cup to take a drink.

“How long has this been going on?” Speirs asked as he stepped over to his office balcony.

“Not long Sir, I’ll be fine,” Grant said squaring his shoulders. “Now, Sir, about the requisition forms.”

Speirs just turned to look at Grant for a moment, “Yes about those.”

***

Night

Grant woke with a start, covered in a cold sweat, breathing hard as he threw off his sheets trying to cool off.

After taking a few deep breaths Grant went and splashed some water on his face before looking over that the balcony over looking the moonlight lake below.

Grant grabbed a bottle of Champaign before he walked over to the balcony with its cool fresh air and sitting down in the chair there. He looked down at the lake, “looks like it just you and me Zell am See.”

As Grant sipped at his bottle he didn’t see Speirs listening from the next balcony over.

***

Day

“How did you sleep last night Grant?” Speirs asked as he placed a cup of coffee in front of his sergeant.

“Fine Sir, like a baby all night,” Grant said with a smile on his face as he took a drink of his coffee, “I got some bread and jam form town this morning Sir, would you like some?” Grant asked holding out a jar of jam.

“Yes Grant I think I will,” Speirs said taking a seat. “I’m glad you slept well,” he added watching Grant.

***

Night

Once again Grant awoke with a start covered in sweat but this time something was different, the room felt different.

“That won’t be necessary sergeant,” Speirs said as he saw that Grant was reaching for his gun.

“Sir, is something wrong? Has something happened?” Grant asked as he grabbed a shirt pulling it over his head as he rose.

“No sergeant nothing like that, but you weren’t honest with me,” Speirs said as he rose from the balcony chair and entered the room. “When did you last get a full night of sleep?”

“Last night-“Grant started before he was cut off by this Captain.

“You didn’t sleep more then three hours last night sergeant,” Speirs told the other men as he walked closer, “that’s twice you’ve lied to me sergeant. Don’t do it a third time.”

“No Sir, sorry Sir but I’m fine,” Grant said as he sat back down on the bed again.

“Dreams? We’ve all been there,” Speirs asked waiting for a nod before going on, “how long has it been?”

“A week, maybe two weeks Sir,” Grant answered as he looked over and up at Speirs.

“Lay down now sergeant,” Speirs ordered as he grabbed a chair and brought it over to Grant’s bed.

“Sir?”

“Lay down sergeant, I have a way of dealing with troubles with sleeping,” Speirs said as he pulled a book out after he sat down.

“Okay sir,” Grant said unsure as he laid down bringing up the sheets before looking over at Speirs.

“Good sergeant, now the Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald,” the Captain started as he read to the sergeant.

***

Two Days later

“And these are the Captain’s orders Lieutenant,” Grant said as he handed a note to Lipton.

“Thanks you sergeant,” Lipton said taking the paper before looking at the sergeant, “you’re looking better than you’ve been, getting more sleep?”

“Yeah, I’ve been sleeping better the last couple nights; I’ve been reading, it helps.”


End file.
